Adam Horowitz
Adam Horowitz is a co-creator, writer, director and executive producer of ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. He is the series showrunner along with his writing partner Edward Kitsis. Biography Horowitz attended Hunter College High School for his early high school career, graduating in 1990. He attended University of Wisconsin–Madison and graduated with a BA in 1994, majoring in communication arts and political science. There he met his future collaborator, Edward Kitsis. Horowitz was a writer and reporter for the Daily Cardinal student newspaper, writing as many as five articles in the same issue. He often caught editors off-guard with humorous leads or picking odd quotes. He worked on articles about spearfishing and the Exxon Valdez oil spill. After graduating, Kitsis and Horowitz traveled together to Los Angeles, and worked together on Fantasy Island, Felicity and Popular, before joining the Lost team halfway through the first season. He is married to Erin Barrett Horowitz. Horowitz and Kitsis joined the crew of ABC drama Lost as writers and producers mid-way through the first season in 2005. They were promoted to supervising producers for the second season in fall 2005. Horowitz and the writing staff won the Writers Guild of America (WGA) Award for Best Dramatic Series at the February 2006 ceremony for their work on the first and second seasons. Horowitz and Kitsis were promoted to co-executive producers for the third season in the 2006 to 2007 television season. He was nominated for the WGA Award for Best Dramatic Series again at the February 2007 ceremony for his work on the second and third seasons. Horowitz and Kitsis returned as co-executive producers and writers for the fourth season in 2008. The writers were again nominated for the WGA Award for Best Dramatic Series at the February 2009 ceremony for their work on the fourth season. Horowitz and Kitsis were promoted to executive producers for the fifth season in 2009. The writing staff was nominated for the WGA award for Best Dramatic Series a third time at the February 2010 ceremony for their work on the fifth season. Horowitz and Kitsis remained executive producers and regular writers for the sixth and final season in 2010. He also wrote Confessions of an American Bride, a made for television movie. Horowitz and Kitsis created the ABC fantasy drama series Once Upon a Time, which began airing on October 23, 2011. The show focuses on a town which is actually a parallel world populated by fairytale characters who are unaware of their true identity. The two came up with concept seven years prior joining the staff of Lost but wanted to wait until it ended before they focused on this project. Horowitz and Kitsis co-wrote the film Tron: Legacy (2010). An animated series developed by the duo, Tron: Uprising, premiered on June 7, 2012. Trivia *His favorite fairytale character is Snow White, which explain why the series began with her.https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/577920789724336128 *His favorite episode is "Pilot".https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/577919870110539776 Credits Writer Director Executive Producer External links * * *Adam Horowitz on Twitter References ---- pt:Adam Horowitz es:Adam Horowitz fr:Adam Horowitz Category:Writers Category:Producers